


Siring, Or A Lack Thereof

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: Binding Rituals, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gen, I think Strife should have a broom to hit people with as a treat, Parvis as a Vampire What Will He Do, Rituals, Starvation, Vampire Rituals, Vampires, but not fatally parvis is just hungy, dominance display, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Receiving a text asking for a favor from Strife was odd, but what was even odder was the half-starved fledgling with no sire he was beating off with a broom she saw when she arrived. Unfortunately, vampire laws and coven laws meant that an unsired vampire she came across was her responsibility, great. Why can't Strife ever ask her over for something nice, like tea?
Relationships: Alex Parvis & Tevela
Kudos: 3





	Siring, Or A Lack Thereof

With a glance at her communicator, Tevela looked at the castle in front of her. The message she received from Strife did seem to be referring to this castle, the sunflowers were a dead giveaway. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she approached though, Strife calling in for a favor only happened once in a blue moon and it usually meant he was in over his head about some unfortunate magical incident that had occurred. Sure with his distaste and lack of skill in magic him getting over his head was common, but getting to the point he needed help? It happened less than one might think thanks to both his pride and adaptive tech. 

As she pushed through the flowers into the castle, the first thing that hit her was an intense scent of blood that tingled in her nose. Wiping away a bit of drool from the sudden hit of her favorite food, she pushed aside her desire just to enjoy the scent and focused on it, taking a deep breath of it to determine the origins better. Blood with a magical hint, from multiple different sources, and to her relief, none of them were Strife. A memory floated up of Strife complaining about the barbaric nature of blood magic, Tevela had tuned it out at the time as just a jab at her vampirism. Still, perhaps she should have listened more because there had to be a powerful altar nearby with a scent like that.

Moving a bit more quickly, Tevela pulled the secret lever that Strife had informed her about and entered in. She could hear voices up ahead, but no screaming, which she took as a good sign. Deciding it would be best to alert her presence, she ensured her boot heels clicked as she took every step down. Hand on her hip ready to pull out a weapon just in case, she entered into the room, ready to face whatever had gotten Strife to drop his pride and ask curtly for a bit of assistance.

Her eyes flicked around, looking for the wayward CEO, she found him crouched on a sorting system, broom in hand, and a pale dark-haired man being beaten back with a broom despite their best attempts to creep upon him. Her hand dropped from her hip as she stared, unsure what the make of the sight. She had expected a cult in all honesty, not, whatever this was. Maybe that was the elusive Parvis? The apprentice Strife never let her meet? She wasn’t sure, but she had been called here, and she wanted that favor, so really did it matter? 

Clearing her throat to once again announce her presence, hoping Strife would actually acknowledge this time when his eyes flickered over to her for a split second before pushing back the maybe Parvis again, she started to speak. “Strife, what the fuck? Did you seriously drag me out here for this? Is that Parvis? Are you really struggling with him so much you needed outside help?”

Suddenly a high-pitched whine exploded from the throat of the maybe Parvis as with great strength Strife suddenly slammed the broom into him with a grunt, knocking him off the platform they were on. As Parvis started to scramble back up and climb back to the platform, he took the brief break to speak. “Dammit Tev, yes that is Parvis, no this isn’t a fault of my own teachings. Come help get him away from me!”

Rubbing a hand down her face, Tev noted the claws she could see on Parvis as he climbed up and lunged at Strife again, only to be met with another broom to the face. “Strife, what the fuck is going? I’m not helping until I get an answer.”

With a grown Strife shoved Parvis back “Long story short, he did something stupid with his,” Suddenly Strife started hitting Parvis with the broom, not to push him back, but just to hit him and make his point. “Potty! Mouth! Magic! Which led to him trying to eat me now!”

Eyes flicking to the altar and bloodstains, then to the claws and very pale nature of his skin, puzzle pieces slotted together. With a sigh, Tevela realized what was going on. “Vampire?” 

“Vampires don’t exist!” Strife protested like the contrarian he was.

That was all the proof Tevela needed to figure out he was indeed beating back a newly sired fledgling vampire with a broom. Then again, according to Strife, there was no sire, and that was a problem, a big problem. A sire would have stopped this ages ago, and no sire meant Tevela couldn’t just leave without every coven in the area jumping on her ass about leaving a sireless fledgling to fester.

Unable to stop a small bit of hesitancy from creeping into her voice Tevela had to ask, “Just...how long has this been going on?” Dreading the answer, she hoped Parvis hadn’t been sireless for too long, she would hate to have to kill Strife’s apprentice if he had gone truly feral.

Brow furrowing, Strife thought for a bit, “He started complaining about blood cravings about...three days ago? Then he stopped sleeping, and today he’s been trying to attack me for a few hours now. It’d be tiresome if it weren’t such good stress relief to hit him with this broom.” He then proceeded to hit Parvis in the face again, who had crept closer with him distracted, causing the fledgling to scuttle back.

With a relieved sigh, Tevela stretched her arms out, preparing for what she’d have to do. Fledglings with no sire quickly go feral if not collected fast enough into a coven, instincts taking over morality in a bid to survive. They had to be inducted into a coven fast or killed on the spot, depending on how far gone they were. Luckily, if it had only been three days, Parvis was likely just starving, and after feeding would return to his previous senses, if a bit dazed and confused. This could easily be fixed with a simple ritual to bind him as her fledgling, no need to stake him. She doubted Parvis would make it easy on her though if the things she heard from Strife were true, 

“Strife, he’s starving and you’re the best source of blood in the area, you’re hogging his attention. Either just let him feed or leave, I need him to notice I’m here.” She complained, knowing full well Strife wouldn’t let Parvis feed, he wouldn’t even let her feed after all, but she needed him to leave so she could put the fledgling in his new place. 

Strife jumped off the sorting system with a huff wand one final hard wack of the broom knocking Parvis away. “About time this becomes someone else’s problem, call me when he’s back to normal.” Before grabbing his jetpack and bolting towards the door. 

As Parvis lunged towards Strife he suddenly cried out, “Waaaait! Strife! Strife I’m so hungry! Strife! Come back! I need you!” 

However before he could grab onto Strife who slowed a touch to let out a wince Tev almost didn’t catch at the words, Tev slammed herself into Parvis, knocking him towards the wall as Strife made his way up the stairs. With a grunt, Parvis staggered before finally turning to face her. His pupils were blown wide and they flickered everywhere, unable to settle, further proving Parvis wasn’t in his right mind, she thinks, she doesn’t actually know what’s normal for Parvis but she’s pretty sure this probably isn’t it.

As his hands splayed and twitched into claws, Parvis scowled deeply, his eyes managing to settle onto her alone. It was a bit unnerving in all honesty, to see such unthinking instinct stare back at her. Uncanny valley would be probably what Strife would call it if she had to guess. 

The fledgling vampire stood up straighter, causing Tevela to scowl about how unfairly tall he was. She just stood up straight as well, poised but in a defensive stance. Even with a height advantage, this would be easy. 

Suddenly, starting to shake, he spoke again, taking on a rambling tone. “You made him leave! I’m so hungry and he’s the only fresh blood! The altar blood is just so disgusting and you made the only other source of food leave! I wasn’t gonna hurt him! He’s my Strifey! He’s just being greedy! You just want all that blood to yourself, don’t you! Well, you can’t! It’s MINE!”

With that, he splayed out his fangs with a hiss and lunged, but Tevela just grabbed his wrist as he tried to claw at her, digging in her own claws. “Calm down! You don’t know what you’re doing or what’s going on! You’re going to lose and I have no qualms about hurting you, so stand down!”

Unfortunately despite his weakened state, Parvis squirmed like a bag of cats and she had to drop her grip, as he hissed again and tried to grab her, Tevela took that as a no. So she whipped around and caught his ankle, sending him splaying to the ground. Slamming her foot down onto Parvis’ back, she tried again, tapping into the ancient vampiric magic that ran through her to try and make him freeze up. “Stand DOWN Parvis! You are WEAK! And you are STARVED. You WILL listen!”

For a moment it seemed to work, Parvis stopped trying to get back up and knock off her foot. Seemingly a bit dazed before he suddenly rolled over, causing Tev to stumble. He grabbed onto her ankles and hissed back “No! You’re just in the way! If I can just get to my Strifey I’ll no longer be hungry! You just want me hungry!” He bared his canines again and bit into Tev’s leg.

Letting out a small screech of pain, she slammed her other leg into Parvis’ head, breaking the bite. Breathing a bit heavily, Tevela stumbled pack, glancing down at her leg. She noted he barely broke the skin with a relieved sigh, likely from not knowing what he was doing. She wasn’t even bleeding the small amount of blood she still retained as a vampire. 

As she looked back over to Parvis and saw him frantically licking at his lips looking for any drop of blood she may have dropped a distant part of her noted the fangs seemed to have come in correctly, no need for any dental work like some vampires needed. She personally had braces as a fledgling, and it was terrible.

Deciding that drawing the fight would do more harm to both of them than good, Tevela resolved to end this quickly with a crack of her neck. She bore her fangs that were sharper and trained with age as Parvis got back to his feet. With instincts demanding her to quell this upstart fueling her temper and drive, she lunged. Hand met hand as the two pushed against each other, Parvis kept having to walk back, his strength tempered by starvation no match for Tev’s in a direct contest. Soon Parvis was slammed into a wall, hands pinned to the sides of his head as he writhed in anger.

With a snarl, she pushed her face into Parvis’ face, showing off her fangs as Parvis tried to bite at her. With a quick moment, she lunged to his neck, biting into where a sire bite would usually go. Parvis screamed bloody murder at that, kicking and trying to flail, but Tevela stood firm, barely registering Parvis beating against her. Soon Parvis had tired himself out, going limp and after a few more moments Tevela pulled away, drinking the bit of blood that came out of the wound. 

Panting a bit, she recalled the next step, she had made the physical claim of Parvis, now she needed to make the spiritual claim. She began to speak, purposefully keeping a neutral but commanding tone in her speech. “Parvis the Sanguimancer, apprentice of William Strife, you are weak. You are without a sire and you are starving. On this path you are on, nothing but pain awaits. I, Duchess Tevela, have decided to spare you from your ensuing insanity and death. With my mercy, I take you under my wing and assume responsibility to you as my fledgling. With my kindness, I spare the life I could have taken with no recourse to protect us all, With my teaching’s I give you a chance to prove yourself and becoming deserving of this gift. Your life belongs to me, and you shall be bound as my fledgling to command, it is this, or it is death. We shall be bound young one.”

Parvis seemed to stare at her, confused and tired as she spoke, she knew it was sinking in, but whether Parvis comprehended the statement or not was irrelevant, his innate magic did. She could feel it tingle as the start of a bond was created, she shivered, in all these years she had never had a single fledgling, was this what it always was like?

Either way, the ritual wasn’t done yet, she needed to get Parvis to reciprocate her actions. Parvis needs to make a physical claim and then a spiritual claim of her. Without hesitating, she shifted her hold on Parvis to hold his wrists in one hand before shoving her free forearm into his mouth. With a hiss, she commanded, “Drink.”

Really, it was unnecessary as the moment flesh entered his mouth he bit, desperately chasing a hint of blood. Tevela winced at the feeling of amateurish fangs enter into her arm, but she made not a noise, not wanting to risk the ritual. As Parvis lapped up what little blood would come, the tingle from the magic grew stronger. It was almost done. 

With a grunt, she pulled her arm from Parvis mouth to his complaint. Eyes baring down on him she hummed, “Delicious is it not? Do you want more? If I was your sire you could drink your fill... accept me, Parvis, accept me and survive.”

“M-more?” Parvis gasped out, “So good, I want more, please Tevela, I’m so hungry, let me eat, I need more.”

“I now you can feel the bond Parvis, you just need to accept it, just a few words and you can eat, you know what to say.”

A silence permeated between the two, Parvis seeming caught between his endless desire to be wild and free she heard so much from Strife, and his instincts clawing at the chance for food and safety. She was a duchess after all, even without knowledge, his instincts would know she was powerful. 

She waited calmly as Parvis thought, she had all the time in the world after all. After a few minutes had passed, or perhaps they were seconds, Parvis spoke again “I’m so hungry...I don’t want to be alone, my blood, your blood, let it be one, my sire.” His voice echoed towards the end, ancient words echoed in the mouth of a fledgling who didn’t fully grasp what he was saying. It was enough though, enough of Parvis wanted her for it to be enough. 

She stumbled back at the snapping noise that seemed to echo throughout the room as the bond snapped into place, and Parvis collapsed. Suddenly feeling drained from the ritual she had used to bond to Parvis, she wiped her brow and took a deep breath. Parvis was her problem by all ancient laws and magic, which, if Strife was a trusted source, meant problems in the future. Luckily for now, with him starving and unused to his power, Tevela could basically control him until he gained a bit of power, which meant that she could teach the basics without too much of an issue at least. 

As she gently tugged Parvis to his feet and guided him to the beds, as he followed with no complaint she frowned a bit in sympathy. She remembered her early days, they were quite tough for her, most vampires hated the first bit of time as a fledgling. No one liked how much control the sire had over them even if it was basically a necessity to keep weak fledglings alive. While soon with just a few feeds Parvis wouldn’t be completely helpless to her whims, the weaker a vampire is, the harder it is to resist the command of a sire, as the sire is basically the promise of protection and food. Even if it made sense why few vampires didn’t hate that pull when it was at it’s strongest. Luckily for her at her level, her instinctual submission to her own sire was incredibly weak, and she’d make sure Parvis got to that state as well.

Pausing in her step, everything that had just happened had hit her, she was an official sire now, and she was completely unprepared. What did one even teach a fledgling beyond don’t bite random strangers on a whim? Did she know where to get enough blood for a starved fledgling? She’d have to inform the covens as well, they would have to know there was not only a new vampire, but a duchess had taken a fledgling. If she explained he was a feral they would hopefully not take it as a sign of a potential move for power by her. She hated coven politics! 

She continued walking as she gently made sure Parvis got to a bed, silently cursing at herself. She could have left long enough to get supplies! It had only been a few days, she could have left Parvis unsired for a bit longer while she studies up! Unfortunately, she had caught up in her instincts that demanded she fix this problem one way or another the moment it presented itself, and now she was paying the price. 

As she guided Parvis to sit down, she hesitantly probed into the bond, trying to send a feeling of reassurance like she and her sire used to. A barrage of hunger and confusion assaulted her senses in return, and she shook her head to clear it. She would have to get used to that, pushing the bond that still radiated hunger to the back of her mind, she resolved she’d definitely have to fix that first. 

Rummaging around her pockets to see if she had any bloody snacks on her for later, she thought back to what happened, in the corner of her eye she saw Parvis just silently staring at her. It was unnerving, but with his starvation level and her level of control over him, she wasn’t surprised a submission instinct had to have been triggered. Really, dominance displays and submission instincts had always normally seemed cheap to her. It was all pointless exhausting charades around perceived power that achieved very little beyond settling one’s ego. However for once when it came to a fledgling teetering on the edge of madness, she was grateful to have the ability.

Trying to send more soothing energy through the bond Tevela smiled as she found something. It was a small packet of blood, villager blood if she remembered correctly. It wasn’t a lot but it should be enough to tide Parvis over to go find more. With a tug at the bond, Parvis opened his mouth, seeming to perk up in excitement as Tevela placed the blood pack inside. 

Needing no order Parvis tore into it, drinking down the contents in less than a second. A touch of satisfaction joined the feeling of hunger in the back of her head. He laid down, suddenly yawning with a dazed glint in his eyes, a sense of exhaustion beginning to creep through the bond. Feeling pretty tired herself after all that, she gently ran a hand through his hair, pushing her own exhaustion through the bond to aid his desire to sleep. Parvis’ eyes flittered closed. It wasn’t proper coffin rest, but as he hadn’t slept in over a day, any rest would do for him. Though she thought as she yawned as well, that she would definitely need to teach him to control the bond so she doesn’t get his every emotion soon.

With a stretch, Tevela wondered where the fuck she was supposed to get fresh villager blood, the best for a new fledgling who was still mostly unused to blood. She figured as Strife now owed her an immense favor, he could find a village for her. Luckily she knew he’d be in the area, hovering around like a worried mother despite all his claims of hatred. It was obvious to anyone watching the apprentice was a soft spot of his, even if he denied it immensely, he would not have left the area with him at risk.

As she pulled out her phone to text Strife, she paused for a second to look back at Parvis. She had never made a fledgling before, and while she had long learned how to like all vampires of her status, she had never expanded her personal coven of one. Now the universe was thrusting what was going to be quite a challenge of a fledgling on her lap. She couldn’t help but smile though, she enjoyed a good challenge, and she could always use some more company. Plus now that she was kinda forced to hang around to train Parvis she had more time to try and convince Strife to let her take a bite.

Shaking the thoughts of how good Strife would taste from her head, making sure not accidentally to push them through the bond. She started to text Strife on what had occurred and what she needed. He would complain of course, but as she had basically taken on a lifelong responsibility for him, getting her a villager would be the least he could do. They had a fledgling to feed now, after all, and a coffin to start carving as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up so much vampire lore for this that's at least 70% based on whatever Kirindave had going on in Sunless.


End file.
